It is well known to use burley to attract fish. Traditionally, fishermen have periodically thrown burley overboard using a bucket or the like. Burley may include fish pieces, blood, fish oil, stock feed pellets etc.
An automatic burley device is disclosed in Australian Patent 581537 to Bodanski. This document discloses a burley container adapted to be mounted below the waterline and including mixing means for mixing the burley with water and dispensing means for dispensing the wet mix in a controlled manner.